


Another Thunderman Secreat

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, Incest, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rimming, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: After months of working on one of his many projects Max ends up needing his little brother Billy's help. Will Billy help Max out and if so would the project work or fail? Only one way to find out.





	Another Thunderman Secreat

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Nick and Nick's The Thundermans in anyway. 
> 
> This story takes place before Chloe was on the show.

Max was once again working on a new toy. He was planning on using his new watch to not just stop time but everyone as well. The only problem was the one pieces is missing Max could not get as it was too far away for him to get. That's when Billy came in. Max left his layer and saw Billy watching TV.

"Hey Billy how would you like to do me a favor."

Billy soon turned off the TV.

"What is it?"

"It's for this watch I need a special batteries for it."

"What kind of special batteries?"

"A batteries that will never die for a year."

"Cool."

"I know right the only problem is they don't have them here. They are all the way in a lab in Russia. That where they keep them."

"Ok. What would you give me when I give you it?"

"Name it."

"A blow job."

Max's eyes widen when he heard that. Where did Billy heard of a blow job? He knew he made shire no one was home when he watched his porn.

"A what?"

"A Blow Pop you know the suckers with gum inside."

"Oh…yah ok whatever."

Max sighed as he miss overheard what Billy said. He just blamed it on the lack of sleep he was getting because of working on the watch.

Before you knew it Billy was back with the batteries.

"Wow that was really fast. Faster than your normal fast."

"You know I have powers right? Well power. I wish I had more."

Max just smiled to himself at how simple Billy can be.

"I meant, never mind."

"Now where is that blow job?"

"What?"

"The Blow Pop."

Max thinks he is losing it fast and really needs to take breaks from working on his new toys from now on.

"After I put this batteries in you can get as many Blow Pops as you want."

"Yea!"

They were soon in the layer and Billy handed Max the batterie. Once Max put the batterie into the watch he grabbed Billy and pressed a button then smiled.

"Now to see if it works."

"And for you to give me that blow job."

Max just shook his head trying to stay awake.

"Don't worry I will get you your Blow Pop. After I see if it works."

The two of them where soon upstairs and saw that everything looks normal but again Max had no clue that the rest of his family was not home.

"So what does that watch do besides tell time."

"It freezes everybody and they have no clue that they are frozen."

"Is that why you grabbed me so I won't be frozen too?"

"Yes."

Billy smiled. "Cool."

Max soon garbed the remote and tuned the TV on. As the TV was coming on he notice that the TV was frozen. But just to really find out they went outside. Max could not see anything but yet could not hear anything. Max soon gave an elvish grin and raised his fists in the air.

"It worked take that Phoebe! Brahaa!"

"Of course it worked it's a watch."

"Yah that freezes time. The world is ours now. It would of been just mine but without your help but I decided for you to join me. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take a nap before having my real fun."

"But what all the blow job."

"Later."

When Max woke up he seen Dr. Colosso was not there. He soon thought nothing of it. Then he notice he was tied to his bed. He struggled to get free but it was hopeless. Soon he sees Black Dust, Max's second favorite super villain

"Black Dust your my top two favs of super villains and I can't believe you are only eleven. So why am I tied up and where's my brother?"

"Don't worry Max. or should I say Dark Mist Maximus? Billy is fine."

"You know me I can't believe it. Have you been reading my messages I sent you of teaming up. Wait how do you know his name."

"You told me countless times in your messages."

"Oh that makes seance."

"So I will let you join me even if some of your projects failed. But I will teach you how to make all of them work."

"Really?!"

"Yes all you have to do is suck my dick. Unless you want me to fuck you?"

"We'll if that what it takes then I'll suck your dick."

Dark Dust soon whips out his dick and Max's eyes widen.

"Holy shit your big for your age. You're the size of me when I'm hard and your still soft."

"I know I seen your dick plenty of times when you look at boy porn that you think no one knows about."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw you jacking off looking at boys my age having sex. You even have a pic of Billy naked while he was in the shower. I know you want him."

"How do you know that too?"

"I just know because I'm Billy."

Billy takes off his mask reveling himself.

"You're not Black Dust you just dressed like him."

"No I am him I can prove it."

"How."

"Message him."

"Ok but I need my phone."

Billy handed Max the phone. Soon Max was sending a message to black Dust with is one thumb.

Dark Mist Maximus:

Black Dust my dumb brother is mocking you pretending to be you. Please come and kick his ass.

Soon Billy's phone buzzed and takes it out.

"When did you get a phone?"

"I didn't Black Dust has one and here is what you said to him well me."

Billy soon shows Max the message.

"If I'm so dumb how come you are the one tied up second all my toys I build work while yours mostly fails thanks to me."

"What are you talking about?"

"You wonder why most of your toys fail? It's because I'm the one who sabotages them."

"Yah right they just fail to work because well I don't know I'm not going to take this."

Max tries to use one of his powers on Billy but it does not work. Billy just smiles.

"Trying to use your powers are we? It an't going to work. Those ropes stops all kinds of power. Good luck taking them off. I designed it myself."

"That's piety geniuses if I say so myself if you can get someone tied down."

"Like you?"

"To shay. But how did you get a bigger dick and balls then me when yesterday I saw you in the shower with a small one."

"Oh that yah I can make them bigger.

Not much of a power as that's the only thing I can make bigger. Well I also can pee and cum as much as I want. I can even fill up the tub with pee or cum to the top and keep going until the whole house is flooded of pee or cum."

"Really that's a lot. Wait you can cum now?

"Yes I can. I tasted my cum and it is like candy nice and sweet."

"Ok so you can do that to but Black Dust disappears and reapers in a puff of Black Dust therefor his name is Black Dust."

"You do know that's just a cool thing to do the whole dust thing right I can just disappear and reaper without it. The dust is just my calling card."

"We'll then prove it."

"I will."

Soon Billy is diapering and reappearing all over Max's lair. Max is socked.

"How can this be? Your Billy."

"I know sweet and innocent dumb Billy is all an act. Besides its so much easier to get away of being the true evil one in the family and around the world if people think your just this adorable kid. You on the other hand inanity show all your cards. So it's easy to blame you and sabotage you."

"And I thought Nora was the bad one besides me."

"Nope and besides she's an A.I I built. The real one is locked up for being mean to me over the years."

"Is mom and dad too."

"Nah it would be pointless for my scam for them to be. And yes Phoebe is real too. Even if she acts like a robot at times. A non-fun robot that is. On top of yah your tied down. I will untie you but first."

Billy soon disappears and reappears with two bottles of water and a bendy straw.

"You look thirsty pick a bottle of water."

"Yah right one of them my contain something in it."

"In a sealed bottle come on. How am I going to unbroken a seal."

"Good point well since you are left handed you would put the bottle you want me to drink near myself but again you think I would think that and you put the one you want me to drink near you but again..."

"How about this I open both I take a dink of each one and then you can decide what one you want. Is that far?"

"Yes."

Billy soon opened the bottles and drank from them.

"See nothing. Now your turn."

"The second one you drank from."

Billy put the bendy straw into the water and gave it to Max. Max soon was drinking the water and gave it back to Billy.

"Now can you untie me?"

"Yes."

Billy soon untied the ropes and Max was free.

"Take this Billy!"

Max tried to do his freeze breath but nothing.

"What gives?"

"You have no powers for twenty four hours starting now."

"But I'm untied so I should have my powers back. "

"True but you did have that water."

"But I saw you drink the waters too so you have no powers either."

"No I still have my powers as I did not drink from the straw."

"Dame it did not see that one coming very clever and I wish I thought of something like that."

"There's something missing."

"What would that be?"

Before you knew it Max and Billy are naked.

"Now about that blow job and I do mean blow job not plow pop."

"I'm not doing it."

"Then I will show mom and dad your boy porn. What would they think of you looking at naked kids having sex? It's one thing if they were men but kids?"

"Your bluffing you don't have them."

"Really now? I'm the one who saw you looking at it without you knowing and I saw where you hid them. After all I had plenty of time to take them while you are asleep. With my powers they could be anywhere even on mom and dad's bed with a note on it."

Max quickly went to his hiding spot and it was not there he quickly went to his mom and dad's room and they were not there ether. Max soon was back at his layer.

"I give up ill suck you."

"I changed my mind."

"You did?"

"Yes I will make you my partner in crime."

"You will?!"

"Yes and my sex slave."

"What now?"

"Don't worry I'll suck your dick too and even let you fuck me from time to time. It's only fare. That is what you wanted right? To have sex with me? Now here is your chance even if I'm in control."

Billy soon pushed Max onto the bed and went on top of him. The two of them kiss as they grind each other's dicks. They soon became hard. Billy soon moved aiming his dick in front of Max's face. Max knew what to do next. He grabbed hold of Billy's monster and started to suck on it. Billy just moaned as Max was sucking. Billy knew Max would be a great cock sucker as he seen Max sucking on a dildo plenty of times and sticking it up his ass while he watched boy porn. Billy thought Max was thinking about the dildo was being is own dick. Now he is sucking the real thing. Billy debated if he should use is other power by cuming allot and thought he would do it next time. Billy soon had that feeling and quickly pulled out of Max's mouth. Billy kissed Max again and got off the bed. He just smiled and Max knew he was going to get fucked. Billy aimed his dick at the hole and went at it. Max was moaning like crazy as his fav taboo has come true.

"Mmmm Billy fuck me hard with that big dick of yours. Mmmmm."

"Ok I can my big dick even bigger if you want."

"No your perfect I can't handle big yet."

Billy smiled.

"How big can you take?"

"Only eight inches of my twelve inch dildo."

Billy just smiled and knew what his next goal was going to be and decided why not do it now. Every ten strokes Billy gave is dick an extra inch until Max was being fucked with twelve inches. Max was to on edge to notice he was taking twelve inches. Once again Billy was on edge and knew he is about to cum.

"You want me to feed you my cum or you want me to put a baby in you?"

"Put a baby in me cum a gallon into me."

Billy just smiled and did just that. Max could not believe the feeling he was getting of feeling Billy's cum going inside him. Soon Billy stopped cuming and once Billy's dick was out of Max's ass. Billy came so much that Max was squirting out Billy's cum like crazy. Billy quickly found a used Mega Big Gulp cup and put near Max's ass. Soon the cup was felling up of Billy's cum until it was at the top, but Billy's cum was still coming out of Max's ass soaking Max's bed. Billy took a few sips of his cum and decided while max was leaking out cum from his ass he will suck his brother. Max was once again moaning as he was being sucked and he did not last long. After the boys rested Billy handed Max the cup filled of cum and Max knew what to do next. Max drank all of Billy's cum mixed with his own ass. Billy was right that his cum tasted like sweet candy. Maybe because of all the surger Billy eats. Max's dick was hard again after drinking Billy's cum and Billy thought why not. Soon Billy was getting fucked as the two made out. As he was being fucked he decided to have his dick at his normal hardness at four inches. Max was so turned on still he came into Billy's ass. Just the felling alone caused Billy to cum. Just like his dick he decided to cum normal and for Billy that's seven shots of sweet Billy juice. From that day on things have been very different when the boys are alone or just want to freeze time. Max did get a true Billy cum bath and he also found out Billy has been fucking his friends and then erasing that memory from his friends mind. Billy even recorded having sex with his friends and gave it to Max for his collection.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know. Feel free to read my other stories


End file.
